Nahiri Vs Camilla
Nahiri the Harbinger of Magic: The Gathering (BMHKain) takes on Camilla of Fire Emblem (WarpyNeko930) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro Camilla walks through the streets of a medieval city, humming happily to herself as she makes her way towards her home off in the distance. High overhead, her Wyvern Mariza soars through the skies. The camera zooms ahead of her and into a small gap between two buildings, where Nahiri the Harbinger is running her palms over a large stone monolith stuck in the ground. Slowly, a white light covers the stone, and a vision of Garon appears. As Nahiri watches, Garon fades into the background, and is joined by visions of his children Xander, Leo, Elise, and Camilla. Nahiri’s eyes narrow as Garon waves his hand, and soon, the visions are surrounded by flames, which transform into a burning city. Hearing the sound of Camilla’s heels walking behind her, Nahiri grips her sword, and suddenly leaps backwards with a large swing. Camilla instinctively draws her axe just in time, blocks the strike, and then defends against several more from the Harbinger. Eventually, they lock blades. (El Dorado, 1:28-1:33) Camilla: Who are you? What are you doing? Nahiri: What must be done. 'FIGHT!!!' (El Dorado, 1:33-2:34) 60 Nahiri breaks the lock and strikes at Camilla several times, but the Princess’s guard does not fail and her axe stops every attack. When Camilla brings her weapon down, Nahiri jumps backwards out of the way, and the blade strikes the ground; a wave of Nahiri’s hands covers the small amount of rubble with a bright light and it surrounds Camilla’s weapon head, trapping it in the ground. While she struggles to release it, Nahiri runs up the handle of Camilla’s axe and kicks her in the face before slashing at her several times. Though she gets injured, Camilla’s armour blocks a decent amount of damage. 52 Before Nahiri can finish her off, Camilla extends her arms forward; her hands become covered in mystical symbols, and a large number of rose vines shoot out from her sleeves. The vines rapidly grow a series of flowers and hundreds of thorns, and while Nahiri slashes some of them away, they eventually surround her and trap her in a thorny prison. Camilla leaps over top of it and grabs her axe handle, ripping it out of the ground, and when Nahiri cuts herself out of the trap, their weapons slam into each other. 46 Camilla’s impact is stronger, and Nahiri is sent sliding down the road. Though she remains on her two feet, she bends down and puts her hand on the pavement, creating a light as she travels backwards. In this light, a brief glimpse of a wyvern’s fangs and a mighty roar let her know of Camilla’s backup. With a grimace, she looks up and sees Camilla running at her. Nahiri then throws her sword at her enemy, and while it spins through the air, Camilla hits it out of the way with her blade. However, Nahiri emerges from the ground beside her, having jumped between realms, and catches her blade, almost catching Camilla off guard. The Harbinger regains the offensive, and slashes at Camilla’s defenses. 36 The Princess holds her axe out for a cross-check, and the Harbinger counters by sliding her blade under the pole and shunting upwards. The move sends Camilla high into the air, where Mariza swoops down to fly underneath her. Nahiri jumps and catches one of the Wyvern’s legs, flying into the air along with it. As they soar higher, Nahiri jumps off, and opens a portal between realms in the air; from it emerges a massive, Silver Wyvern, which roars viciously. 28 Camilla, while riding on her mount, turns around and sees Nahiri pursuing her. Commanding Mariza to perform a loop, she flies over top of her opponent and drops down onto the Silver Wyvern’s back. Nahiri stands, and the two begin a fierce blade duel on the back of the Wyvern as it soars through the sky. Nahiri’s sword glows red and begins to emit a faint smoke, and she rapidly slashes at Camilla; however, Camilla manages to evade every single strike with the aid of the Tomebreaker, appearing as multiple flashing copies to dodge each strike. Her next jab forward is barely dodged by Nahiri, who ducks under the axe. In the midst of this dodge, Nahiri kicks Camilla in the stomach, causing her to roll off the Wyvern’s back. She plummets a short distance only to be saved by Mariza. 12 Mariza and the Silver Wyvern both perform shuttle loops in the sky and shoot towards each other, clashing in the air with enough force to reduce several nearby buildings to rubble. Atop their mounts, Nahiri and Camilla draw their blades once more, and run up the necks of their allies. Leaping off their heads and into the air towards each other, each fighter makes a last powerful swing. 7'' With the sound of shattering metal, Nahiri’s sword breaks, and a deep gash appears in her chest. With a whistle, Camilla signals for Mariza to break from the struggle, and as she does, the Princess backflips gracefully through the air and back onto her mount. Camilla extends her axe forward, and Mariza shoots through the air, ramming into the Silver Wyvern and sending it flying towards the ground, smashing into Nahiri on the way. 'K.O!!!''' The Harbinger and the beast hit the ground hard, destroying a building in the process, and the Silver Wyvern slowly fades away. As dust kicks up near Nahiri’s unconscious body, Mariza lands, and Camilla hops off, walking over to her fallen opponent. Camilla: There there there... let me help you. Camilla picks up Nahiri’s body and walks off, aiming to find someone to give her medical attention. Outro This melee's winner is... Camilla! Votes for winner: Camilla 10, Nahiri 7 Votes for method: KO 10, Death 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Camilla's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs TCG' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees